Okotte, Waratte, and Koishite
by HeartCrusher
Summary: Anger, Laugh and Love.. This is my first REAL english Fic.. the story is typical, Naruto is lazy student and THE uchiha is number one top student.. Sasu x Naru..
1. Prologue : It started with an Accident

**Disclaimer :**** I just own the ball, that's it !!**

**----**

**A.N:**

**Flo :****hmmh****. Please be kind with me, it's my first English ****fanfict**

**Naru**** yeah ****yeah****ur**** FIRST but ****ur**** so ****fckn**** good with English !? ****my**** ass !!**

**Sasu****Hn**

**Flo :**** ooh, just shut up you two !!**

**Warning :**** this is Soon-To-Be-****Yaoi****fic****, if you don't like, just click the back button.**

_'Thought'_

"Speak"

"YELL"

--

Today started like the usual day..

"For the second Question, Uzumaki, please answer" nobody replied.

There is a groan or more like snore-like-voice from a blonde-haired-boy, all eyes locked into that direction, ahhh.. same old scenery, Naruto is snored and sleeping (again) on his desk. Because nobody is answering, the teacher's replied himself.

"Uzumaki!" the said boy just continued the snoring. When the teacher snapped out that the said boy is sleeping in his class….

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, WAKE UP!!"

"Huh ??hmmmmmh…. Morning, Sir" all the class burst into laughter, maybe this condition is not strange, because everyday, and I mean everyday, the said blond is always sleeping. but, there is raven-haired-boy that didn't laugh, he's just smirking, and always locked his eyes on the said blond.

"GOD, uzumaki. Are this is your habit ?? always sleep in the class, and not paid attention to every teacher that teached your class" the teacher jut keep talking and talking and talking, sometimes shout.

"…Blah Blah…, because Your not paying attention, Class 12-3 average score is down, AGAIN!! …Blah blah…" the said blond just keep staring at the teacher, and of course not paying attention and just catch only a few word. "I'm gonna call your Guardian" The blond tense at that word.

"But the way your teaching is lamee" naruto mumbled that word 'Almost' under his breath. But the teacher's catch a few word.

"What did you say ??" the teacher said with a dark aura or more like killing intent surrounding him.

"uuh.. nothing, sir" he said with his hand is scratching his neck. Kiba is lauging all the time, even though the teacher is glaring at him.

"Enough…, Uchiha, please answer that question"

_'__fiuuh__.. Thank God__'_ the Uzumaki said under his breath

"Hn…, The answer for the second question is B, because, If the blood itself not spreading oxygen, we couldn't breathe, and also our body can't do the burning progress, and because of that, we're gonna sick " _just__ like standing in front of you_, he said inaudible.

"Good job, your answer is always perfect. In this class, Uchiha Sasuke is the smarter" the teacher said with a lovely tone. **(A/****N :**** that make me ****puke**

'_huh__with__ 'the' __uchiha__, his always said that, fucking teacher_' Naruto Glare at that direction, and Shoot the raven his best glare.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING… "okay class, the class is over, just do the work that I gave you all" with that said, the teacher turn to his heels, leave the classroom, and shoot Naruto the last glare.

Girl's and boy's is back to they group, talking, chatting, gossiping, eating, and sleeping .

Just one second after Naruto put his head on his desk, his hearing the usual… "SASUKE-KUUN," Naruto groaned, and trying his best not to jump (or punch) the two girl that Shouting, Screaming and Squealing.

_'__yeah__, like usual, can't sleeping in the middle of the class, and can't have peace in the middle of the break, GREAT !!'_ Naruto groaned more louder now with that thought.

"hey hey, Easy, men!!. It's not like it's difference from any other day" said Kiba

"Yeah, and that's pointed at the crowded the reason I want this day is gonna be different"

"yeah, you're right at once, dude"

"It's boring,, I should've skip the class with Gaara"

"Not a very good choice, Uzumaki" Said kiba with his finger moving between Naruto eyes.

"Shut Up, Dog-face.. im trying to sleep here"

"men, I think your as lazy as shikamaru" for the replied of his comments, something flying to the back of his head, Hard.

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled, and let sleep drifting him. but found it imposibble since the fangirl and 'fanboys' are squealing, screaming, and yelling at each other to back off, and the one who been the target, sasuke, is just act like nothing happened and sit with his cool mask on his face.

"Grrrh,, I hate that.. and why are all those people want to be friend with that 'cool' bastard, he's just annoying with his face like that", he talk without hesitation to put his voice down. And of course, that make Sasuke stare at Naruto and , of course, glaring at his direction. The blond tense, but keeping his glare on his face, after the glaring contest over, Kiba smack his head.

"Damn, why are you talk about that loud ?? he can hear us" the last sentences is probably hissed.

"Yeah, so ?? that bastard isn't going to yell and pointed us, because his _COOL_, you know"

"your such a troublesome, if you want peace as much as I do, just shut your mouth" said Shikamaru with his head under his arms.

"yeah yeah"

--

On GYM class..

"Boring like ever, why should we here if we don't have anything to learn !?"

"_if_ there is something to learn, you probably sleep again" said the lazy smart ass.

"But still…. Are there anything fun about school !?" The three are play passing-the-ball-at-each-other-so-you-don't-have-to-hurt-your-partner-ass on the back of the field.

Naruto kick a ball more harder this time, and make the ball flew toward the principle office. _**CRASH**_, could be heard by the three of them. But there is one other person that watched the scene.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto mouth turned into O-shape, when they snapped out of it. Naruto just busy with his mind, while Kiba and Shikamaru just continue to stare wide-eyed. When Naruto finished with his mind, Naruto looked around to make sure that nobody other then his friend see it, but when he looked around, he found one pair of onyx eyes. And the smirk at the usually cool face make him shiver.

Sasuke walk towards them, and that make Shikamaru and Kiba look at Sasuke, and they eyes (maybe kiba's eyes) grow more wider.

"Man, your not gonna easily out from this problem, Naruto"

"Yeah, I know that already, thank for helping dog-face"

When they turned around (to stare at the principle office), they found their worst nightmare, the principle is standing there and his face is as red as bulldog.

"Which. One. Of. You. Three. That make the ball crashed my VAS !?" there is an awkward silence, between them now. After maybe 3 minutes (the fact is 15 second) past, there is someone that raised his hand.

The three of them is staring at HIM, and the HIM is, _THE_ Sasuke Uchiha.

"Me, sir. Sorry about that but, I've got a good reason for that, there is-…"

"oowh, it's you !? okay then, no problem with me, keep that reason boy" He winked at sasuke

_'why is all the fucking person in this school is treated him different !?'_ said Naruto, and he looked at sasuke onyx black eyes who stared at him, sasuke walked away, but whisper at Naruto, "Meet me after school in the Oasis **(1)**, _Alone_" yep.. u guessed it right, the last word is _Hissed_.

Naruto stared at his retreating back and forgetting about his two friends that confuse about all of this.

--

**(1** : It's place like a café, but it's made for the students, so if you don't have any class you can rest in here.

---

**A.N: ****huwwaaa****the**** prologue is done, and maybe I will update this story one week ahead****Pleassse****, I want to know how your feeling after you read this prologue, just go molest that 'GO' button, ****pweeeaaasssseee**

**Naru**** yeah, if u review this she will be happy, and not stressed anymore (like this)**

**Sasu**** yeah, and for you to know, the more review she gets, more faster I ****gonna**** molest ****Naruto**

**Naru**** Blush Sa… ****SASUKE !!**

**Flo :****oowh**** you two, ****ur**** so ****kawaii**** together.. ****but**** …. GET A ****ROOM !!**


	2. Your WHAT ?

--

Disclaimer : Kidnaps sasuke and naru-chan away MUHAHAHAHHHA !! THEY'RE ALL MINE

Cops : Floo –or- Heart Crusher.. you are under-arrest!!

Flo : Whyyy !?

Cops : because your crazy and kidnaps them

Flo : …..

_**NGIUNG NGIUNG****NGIUNG**_

_--_

……After about a minute or two of silence, kiba break it

"……Wow?" Kiba is confused with this whole situation, first, they played football, then, they broke principals windows, after that, sasuke come and said that he is the source of the problem, than, sasuke want to see naruto at oasis. …… "What just happen ??"

Shimakaru smirked after what felt like one hour, when the truth its just 5minutes.

"Na-Ru-To, it's your problem now" Smirked, when that sentence left out shikamaru mouth, both boys look at shikamaru again

"…WTF!?" Naruto suddenly yelled, "Aren't you guys my Friends ??"

"Yeah, but Sasuke just wanna see you, ALONE" The Smart-Ass said with a sing-a-song tone

"Yeah, sooo… I still don't get it guys," kiba said with an (not-so) innocence face, or idiotic face

"……" inside this boy mind, naruto, is trying to hard to think. And that cause the poor-blonde-idiotic boy to dizzy, because we know, he barely thinking this time.

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIING…_**

"Well, I guess this is it, see you at Kyuu's place tonight, k?" Naruto is trying to get to Oasis as soon as possible, and leave as soon as possible too.

"Sure" they said with union, with that Naruto is running in a hallway, toward Oasis, he doesn't care about his Gym clothes anymore, it's time to go home isn't it, why should he care again !?

When he's open the door, slowly, the door is creaking and that make this scene is more dramatic. When the door is fully opened, there stood Sasuke, holding a cup of coffee, reading a book. And when he heard the door creaking open, he look up, and Black eyes met Blue ayas.

The moment of silence grow thicker when naruto doesn't know what to do or say to the raven, he just standing in a doorway. In that case, he never thought that a ground could be so interesting, so he keep staring at the ground, and after he heard footsteps, he tense.

The raven slowly but surely, and oh-so elegan walked up to the boy, his hand is in front of Naruto, it's look like want to grasp something, and Naruto, prepare for the worst, closed his eyes.

When nothing is coming, he's open his eyes and met with a pair of black eyes, again(1)

"What are you scared at ?? I don't bite, you know"

"..OH, nothing, nothing at all, really"

"Hn, Dobe"

"What did you just call me !? im no dobe….. teme"

"yeah yeah"

…Silence….

"..eem, teme, why did you call me again !?"

"oh yeah, I almost forget bout that, I called you, so you can be my…"

"Yours ?? yours what ??"

"My Slave"

"YOUR WHAT !?"

-TBC-

--

(1) : you know, like pinning the dobe to the wall !?

--

Floo : Sorry for the late and for the short chapter, I got busy with ALL my PROJECT at school,

And when I said ALL, I mean ALL, it's just a fucking LOT of projects..

Naru : why don't you just make it before, huh ?? nee-chan ??

Floo : Naru-chan, ck ck ck.. u shouldn't ask THAT.. isn't it obvious ??

Sasu : Yeah, she's just as lazy as shikamaru

Shika : don't use my name, mendukose

Floo : What the hell did you guys thinking ?? of course sasuke is right, he's THE sasuke FUCKING uchiha, rite !?

Sasu : you all heard it

Naru : …..what about your projects ?? isn't it a waste of time when you go and blabbering things, Nee-chan ??

Floo : OH MY FUCKING GOD !! I FORGOT… **again!!** See you guys… not sure when

...silence...

Sasu : now, naru, since we doesn't have anything to do…. Why don't we play poker ??

Naru : okey, I'd love to.. what kind of poker !?

Sasu : oh, ordinary poker, it called STRIP POKER

Naru : oooo…kaay, What strip again !?

Sasu : don't worry, I will teach you

Naru : really !?

Sasu : yep, definitely..

Naru : Yey

Sasu : _YEEYY !!_


End file.
